The Insanity of Vanity
by EndlessNight101
Summary: Narcissa Black had one weapon that she used to get everything and anything: her beauty. But when her life starts to turn down a dark path, she soon learns that looks can't always help you, let alone save you.... R&R!
1. June 1971

**_AN: Hey there!! So this is my first Narcissa/Lucius story, acting as kind of a pre-quel to my other HP fics: The Other Greengrass Girl and Hereditary. Most of the characters refered to are either the original characters, or are the parents of the original characters that were created by J.K. Rowling. I hope it will be fairly easy to follow if you haven't read any of the other stories, but review and let me know if you're having a hard time following._**

So, moving on, here's my newest creation: The Insanity of Vanity.

"Lucius Malfoy is staring at you." Lucretia whispered to me from beside me. We were eating at the last dinner of our 6th year, and the 7th years were all having their final toast as a class. From the corner of my eye, I could see the blonde man that my friend was referring to, but I didn't look right away. I knew better then to feed a man's interest so quickly.

"Stop teasing me, Tia." I giggled as I poured myself some more pumpkin juice.

"I'm not, Cissy!" she whispered. "Look!" she urged me.

Now letting my curiosity get the better of me, I turned my head slowly and let my eyes rest on those of Lucius Malfoy, one of the 7th years about to graduate. And, like Lucretia had said, he was staring at me, despite Priscilla Zabini throwing herself at him. He nodded his head as a greeting to me, and I just flashed him a small smile in return.

"And you thought I was lying..."Lucretia chuckled as she split her dessert in half and handed part of it to me. As everyone in our house knew, we wouldn't be caught dead eating a _whole_ dessert made here; the fat content was atrocious!

"I never thought you were lying." I replied lightly as she took a fork and took a bite of my half of the French éclair, looking back over at Lucius, who was indeed _still_ staring at me. I smiled to myself this time and contently continued to eat.

I knew perfectly well why he was staring at me. Well, I knew why _anyone_ stared at me: because I was beautiful. It was no secret to me or anyone else that looked at me. I was the gorgeous Black sister, who unlike her two older sisters, was blessed with the gift of looks that could rival that of a Veela. My sisters and parents all had black hair and dark eyes; I had blonde hair and blue eyes; the sheer rareness, if not impossible circumstances behind my looks, made me even more of a rare treasure amongst my family. And I flaunted it at every opportunity I got. My mother and father always gasped at my radiant looks whenever I dressed up... or even when I got dressed in my school uniform. And now at Hogwarts every boy I knew was always pining over me, wishing that they could have me. I knew all of this. How could I not?

But to have _Lucius _staring at me... Heir to of one of the wealthiest families in England... Arguably the handsomest man in our house (I would never consider a man that _wasn't_ in Slytherin). He was the only man that ever gave me chills when he looked at me.  
"Why is he looking at you?" Lucretia asked as she bit into her piece of the mangled dessert. I turned and looked at her with sharp, questioning eyes.

"Are you saying that someone like _him_ shouldn't be looking at someone like _me_?" I remarked sharply.

"That's not what I meant!" Lucretia sighed at my short temper. "No, I was remarking as to why now, on the last night of his last year at Hogwarts, does he decide to try and seduce you with those grey eyes of his." She said, slowly trailing off.

"Ok, he's looking at me, _not_ you!" I hissed under my breath. "Stop staring at him!" I poked her in the ribs with my elbow.

"What!? He is a good looking man..." Lucretia shrugged. "It would be nice if he had some sort of twin brother that was into me..." she muttered as she took another bite of her dessert. I turned and looked in the same direction as Lucius again, who at that exact moment looked over from the conversation he was having with Lucretia's older brother, Evan Rosier. He smiled crookedly at me, sending chills up my spine.

"Lucretia..." I said slowly as I still stared at Lucius. "What did your brother say his class was doing for graduation?"

"They're going out to the Malfoy Manor." She replied with a smirk. "Why?"

"I think we'll take advantage of that invite he gave us last week and pay Lucius a little visit." I said, still staring at Lucius. Then, with one last small smile, I slowly turned my eyes away and back to Lucretia. "After all, I'm sure your brother will agree that the 7th year Slytherin girls are rather short in stock."

"And 6th years aren't that far off, right?" Lucretia smiled, catching on to my plan. I smirked to myself contently as I put the last bite of my éclair.

That night, as the Slytherin's celebrated the last night they would spend together as a house, the class of 1972 was sitting in a group by the fire, taking advantage of their rule over the common room for the last time. Lucretia and I sat at the nearest table to them, casually comparing our summer plans within earshot of the boys.

"...well, mother is making us go with her to Rome again. I keep telling her that I have no desire whatsoever to visit those damn relatives... I mean, if she would let me lie on a beach and tan all day, then I would be fine with going..." Lucretia said casually as she sipped from a cup of butterbeer. "But Merlin no! We must pay our respects and appreciation to my crazy Italian grandparents."

"Sounds awful!" I sympathized, but didn't really care. I was trying to catch the eye of Lucius again, but he was deep in conversation with Crabbe. "Well, I'm not going anywhere exciting ...just to the Black summer manse." I listed off lightly. I looked over to see if Lucius was listening yet; still no success. "Of course, it's so boring without any men near by... just me and my sisters." I said a little louder. Now I saw some ears perk up. I was sure that most of them knew who my sisters were (and how they looked NOTHING like me), but I could tell that a few of the men were waiting with baited breath, trying to be sneaky as they listened in for my next statement. "I mean, once my parents leave for France, it's just us, and it gets _so_ dull." I said, casually looking around at the people who were near us.

"Whining about how miserable your lives are still?" Lucretia's brother teased as he handed us another cup of butterbeer each.

"I understand you're going to Italy with Lucretia again, Evan?" I asked with a small smirk, taking a sip of my fresh brew.

Evan laughed and tossed his shaggy brown hair out of his face. "Don't count on it! I have work to do!" he explained with a smile. "But Lucretia can keep Nona Persephone company, can't you Lu?"

"Do NOT call me Lu, _Eva_!" Lucretia hissed angrily. "And I'd rather die than go back to Italy and listen to that senile old woman go on and on about how I should marry a nice, Italian wizard."

Evan looked at me and laughed like it was our own private joke. "She is quite the drama queen, isn't she?" I laughed and took another sip of my drink.

"I'm sitting right here, Evan." Lucretia pinched him in the arm. I laughed when I saw Evan turn right around and try to pinch his sister back with no avail (since there was barely anything to grab onto; she was so thin!). Watching the familiar brown-haired siblings I had spent the past 6 years with fighting like they were still 11 gave me some sort of strange comfort.

"Evan, we all know your fighting skills aren't exactly up to par," I heard the voice I had been waiting for musing from behind my chair. I knew better then to turn my head and instantly show my happiness. "But do you really have to fight your sister to make your ego feel better?" The other boys around us laughed. Apparently the 7th years were moving from the common room now, or at least away from the fire.

"It's the only way to keep her in line Lucius, you know that." Evan replied as he held his very angry sister in a headlock. She shouted something in Italian at him, and he ducked his head in time to avoid her shoe, which she had taken off her foot and was now using as a weapon.

I was chuckling at the scene, waiting for the exactly right moment to turn and face Lucius. When I didn't turn immediately, as I expected, he spoke to me directly.

"What are they fighting about now?" Lucius asked, taking a seat in the chair beside mine. I thought that I may faint, but I remained calm and composed as always.

"Oh, the usual. Evan apparently isn't being forced to go to Italy like Lucretia is, and she's a little angry." I replied after a couple seconds of silence. It was only now that I looked over at him with my bright blue eyes, locking his for a moment. "Come to watch the show then, I take it?"

"Only until Evan's finished fighting his sister." Lucius said, shaking his head slowly at Evan as he struggled to get his sister's hands lose from pulling his hair. "I don't have any siblings so this sort of behaviour is completely foreign to me... Do you and your sisters fight like this?" he added casually, still watching the show.

"You know I have sisters?" I questioned with a small smirk. He flashed a quick smile at me, then turned back at the sound of Lucretia trying to spit in her brothers face. The whole room cringed in repulse.

"The whole house knows you have sisters, Narcissa." Lucius mused in the same carefree tone. I couldn't help but smile a little at the sound of him saying my name... or that fact that he knew my name. "But our families are close. Our fathers have business together, and went to school together."

"Well if that's the case, then why have I never spoken to you before today?" I asked with a tone that he obviously couldn't quite understand the meaning of. Nor was he meant to.

"We've spoken before!" Lucius sniffed a quick laugh, then furrowed his eyebrows together as he was trying to recall an occasion. My smirk grew wider; we had exchanged the odd casual word, since he and Lucretia's brother were often together, but we have never had a full-out conversation with just the two of us. "I know we have, I just can't recall at this moment..." he concluded in a tone that said 'I have ended the subject abruptly because I clearly cannot defend myself.' I couldn't help but giggle at his defeat.

"So I understand that the Slytherin graduating class is having a party next weekend?" I inquired with a very mysterious tone again. I did not want to give away that I wanted to go, nor did I want to sound stone-cold or indifferent.

"You heard right." He replied with a smile. "And no doubt you heard where it is taking place?"

"Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't be bringing up such a trivial topic." I said with a smirk, strategically flipping my hair over my shoulder at this point. If there was a master at seducing someone into agreeing to something, it was me.

"And obviously I would not be over here watching this barbaric brawl unless I had already extended a personal invitation" he replied back in a similar tone to mine. I couldn't help but give a crooked smile now. "Which I am now going to give you. It's on Friday, starting at 6pm. I'm assuming you know how to get there?"

"I'll ask my parents." I replied smartly, locking my eyes with him. "And will I be required to stay for the entire weekend as a guest to the soiree? In that case, I should probably come up with a good excuse as to where I will be."

"Lucretia will be coming too, I assume. Just say you're at her house." He said, looking up from my eyes and back to the fighting Rosier siblings. "Although, after this spectacle, I don't think _any_ parent would let their children near them."

Lucretia looked up at the mention of her name, her hair so messed up it reminded me of my sister Bellatrix in the morning. "Oh, don't worry about me! Once he's out of the house, I am the example of gentility and manners. It's _this_ kid who brings me down." She panted as she tried to hold her brother against the chair.

"Oh please! Miss 'Lady-like-manners', trying to spit in my face! _You're _the one who started all of this!" Evan barked a quick laugh before he managed to flip the chair, causing both the Rosier siblings to tumble over onto the floor, where they continued to duke it out. I wasn't even sure what they were fighting over now... except the pride of winning.

"I can reassure you Lucius that the Black girls do _not_ act in any such way." I said with a small chuckle as I shook my head slowly.

"Oh don't worry; I've heard _all_ about the Black girls." He said, flashing me a quick smile.

"And what does that mean?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow curiously.

"Well, Bellatrix I understand is going to be married to Rodolphus Lestrange, as always expected." He started in a tone I had heard all too much in the past year... I knew what the next statement would be. "And Andromeda rejected the offer to marry Tobias Nott to marry a _mudblood,_ right?"

I made a face like I had been eating lemons all day. "If she does any such thing, she will be_ no_ sister of mine!" I hissed angrily. "I can't believe she would do such a thing to my parents! I know she understands what she's doing... so why do it!?" I sighed in frustration and looked up, locking eyes with Lucius's steel grey windows into his soul. "I wonder if because you know of my sister's apparent insanity, then perhaps you understand why I want to be out of my house as much as possible. I don't want to be around while they try and straighten her out."

"Such a shame." Lucius said, slowly shaking his head. "Tobias would give her position and class, and yet she turned it down for dirt."

"Well, she's never been quite normal amongst us... I can't help but wonder if it was something we did...or going to this school." I muttered, in a feeble, half-hearted attempt to defend my sister's honour. Yes, she was making a huge mistake, but she hadn't made it yet, and like I said, until she did, I would think of her as my sister.

"And you can't blame yourselves for how she turned out." Lucius said in a casual tone. "I mean, some people as just born abnormal, and don't quite fit in. It's just a shame that such a person should come from the Black family."

"You clearly have been talking to my parents." I sniffed a quick, awkward laugh. "You haven't told me what you know about me yet." I asked, changing the subject. Lucius looked intrigued by my question, and chuckled a little before he answered.

"Well, what if I told you that although I haven't heard a lot about the youngest and most beautiful Black sister, I am more than willing to learn?" he said in a tone that made me blush a little.

"It's your last night at Hogwarts; not exactly good timing, is it?" I smiled shyly (I was pretending). Lucius chuckled, clearly amused by my wit.

"That's why I'm asking you to come this weekend." He said with a smirk that almost made me melt. He really was the most handsome and charming man I'd ever met. "We should make up for lost time, right?"

I glanced up from behind my long, perfectly fanned eyelashes with a look that could strike a chord in the heart of Salazar Slytherin himself. It wasn't something that I had practiced or anything; it was something that came natural to me. Some women used their magical ability, other their charm and wit to catch the attention of a man. I used the one thing that every woman on earth wanted to possess; beauty. For what man, no matter how rude or stupid or dull a girl may be, can resist a girl who is a beautiful as me? With this in mind, I gave Lucius a reassuring smile, an expression matching my eyes.

"I'll be counting down the minutes." I said in a voice that had a hint of a sultry seduction. I saw the tone register in his eyes, and I knew I had him. He stared at me for a few more seconds before he quietly wished me good night, his voice and expression mirroring back the one I had just given him. Then, he made his way out of the common room and the stairs towards his dorm.

I had to be honest with myself; I had never met a match in a man before. Never had I dealt with someone who was not afraid to try and seduce _me_, rather than just be enwrapped in my tricks and treats. And it seemed to me that he was well aware that I could have anyone, but I had every reason to want him. So, when I climbed the stairs towards my own dorm, and climbed into my bed that night, I found myself still smiling. The prospect of a worthy challenge in both looks and mind had my mind turning all night, and for once, I was happy to skip out on my beauty sleep.

**_AN: Alright, what did you think? Let me know, because I'm not psychic, and I can't read your minds through my computer, so please REVIEW!!!! Thanks for reading, and I'll update this as soon as I can... this now makes my 4TH story!!! Holy jeeze!_**


	2. July 1971

_**AN: Oh hey, it's been a while, I know... but I have had some free time (at last!) so I figured I'd work on my fics a little bit. SO here's the next chapter!**_

Lucretia and I sat on the luxurious couch beside the fire in the ballroom of the Malfoy Manor, each of us slowly sipping on our cocktails. I was mildly disappointed that in the past 3 hours that we had been here, Lucius had only said the shortest 'hello' to me, and then continued on with his conversation with his friends.

"Do you think that we'll have any lobster for dinner?" Lucretia asked absently, starring off at the crowd of former 7th years, all standing around and laughing amongst each other.

"Why don't you ask the _host_, not me." I replied bitterly. My best friend glanced at me curiously, then giggled a little bit.

"You sound like you've got a wand up your-"

"Shut it, Lucretia." I snapped back before she could finish her sentence. "I'm just bored, that's all."

"_Bored_? How can anyone be bored in a house like this!" Lucretia laughed. When I didn't make any response, she sighed and added "Did you want to have a turn about the garden?" she asked, finishing her cocktail and placing the empty glass on the table. "I'm sure things will liven up after dinner anyways." She remarked with a small smile. I nodded my head, finished off my own drink, and then stood from the couch. I noticed that Lucius's eyes were not facing my direction. I glanced over at him, then turned back to face the French doors, to which Lucretia and I exited.

The garden reminded me of France, where my parents had once taken us on vacation. We went to a giant muggle palace from the French King, which had gardens very similar to this. The Malfoy's had fountains at the bottom of the marble staircase from the balcony, followed by a small maze of waist-high shrubbery. Beyond that was a massive green lawn, which was only stopped by the thick, dark forest that surrounded the property, blocking any views from the outside, muggle world.

"Shall we go look in the pond?" Lucretia suggested, nodding toward a large, almost black pool that was just off to the left of the maze. I nodded my head and followed her over to what looked like a flooded creek, which eventually tapered off into the forest. I found a flat rock which I used as my vanity seat, sitting on the rock like a mermaid and leaning over the edge, examining myself in the reflection. There was nothing more fascinating to me then my own reflection: I could stare at myself all day if I could. After all, I was gorgeous. I fixed my long blond hair, which I had brushed down to the point where it was smooth as silk. I examined my dress as well, making sure that all the creases were in the correct spot. I had chosen a lovely tea party dress for the afternoon portion: white, strapless, with purple and blue flowers all over it. It brought out the colour of my eyes nicely, and with a little bit of rose coloured lipstick (the only make-up I ever wore was lipstick... I didn't need anything else), I looked like a portrait that had come to life outside of the frame.

"Yes, you look lovely." Lucretia teased, now looking over my shoulder at her own reflection. "Wish I had your luck; I look like I've been through a battle with a giant!" she remarked, taking out some foundation from her purse and putting it on her black eye. I knew where she had gotten it, but I didn't want to get into that conversation again. Since I had two loving parents, I never could understand why any parent would hit their own child. But no doubt, knowing Lucretia and her mouth, she had done something to deserve it.

"What are you wearing tonight?" I asked lightly.

"Dark red. Why?" she asked cautiously. "Don't tell me _you're_ wearing red too!" she sighed. She knew better then to try and wear the same colour as me; I would just make her change it.

"I'm wearing black, with my diamonds." I remarked triumphantly, referring to the massively expensive necklace, earrings, and ring set my parents had bought me last Christmas.

"Ooo, that sounds lovely! No doubt Lucius won't be able to keep his eyes off you tonight!" she teased, nudging me slightly. I gave her a dark glance, and she instantly went silent. There was a dark pause between us, where neither of us said anything; we were both more interested in making ourselves look more presentable.

"And what are you two up to, eh?" Evan remarked from beside us. Lucretia turned instantaneously, but I was more interested in my own reflection. After all, I had no need to impress Evan.

"Making ourselves pretty." Lucretia remarked as she stood from the rock.

"Well, you've got a long way to go if you're going against Narcissa. No offense, sister." I smiled to myself at his compliment.

"Yes, ha ha, you're_ very_ funny Evan." Lucretia remarked sourly. "So what are you doing out here then? Aside from lavishing _my_ best friend with compliments?"

"I came out here to tell you both that dinner will be served in an hour, and you two should probably get inside to get changed." He said with a small sneer.

"Well, thank you very much, Evan." I said very smoothly, standing from the pound, smoothing my dress, and holding my arm out. "Care to escort a lady or two back inside?" I asked with a small smirk. I knew that Lucretia hated when I did this with her brother, but I loved getting attention from boys... even if I had no interest in him at all.

"Well, I only see one lady out here." Evan remarked smartly. Lucretia stomped on his toe with her stiletto heel at this point, and he shouted in pain. "But I suppose I can consent to escort you both." He added through his teeth, linking arms with both of us and walking with us inside.

I purposely took a long time to get ready for dinner. I told Lucretia to go ahead once she was finished and getting agitated from waiting. This way, when I was finally ready to go, I was able to enter the dining room by myself.  
As I had planned, the guests were all standing behind their chairs, waiting for everyone to arrive. I was a little disappointed to see that I wasn't the last person to show up; there were still 2 empty chairs aside from mine. Regardless, I entered the dining room very calmly, acting as though I was unaware that I was late. No doubt I made a great impression because the entire room went silent as I walked towards the giant table. I could feel every man in the room staring at me with lust, while every woman was glaring at me with envy. I had taken some extra time to do my hair up into a fancy bun, held in place with a giant diamond spiral that matched my dress. The dress itself was, of course, so stunning that even I gasped when I saw myself wearing it. It was black like the evening sky at midnight, as I had ordered. The sleeves were off the shoulder, and the neckline was like the top of a heart, being held up by my own figure. The silk dress was form fitting and tight until the top of my thighs, where it flared out like a flower. Of course, the whole ensemble was completed with my diamond set, where each diamond was the size of a pearl, except of course for the ring; that diamond was the size of a peach pit. I paused for a moment at the end of the table, looking for the chair that I had been assigned. Lucius caught my eye, and nodded to the chair that was at his end of the table, right beside his own chair. I smiled, and continued my proud walk down the room, and standing behind my chair.

"You're looking rather lovely tonight, Narcissa." Lucius remarked with a small smirk, not looking directly at me, but down the table at his guests. I too did not look at him when I replied.

"Thank you, Lucius. I had hoped you would enjoy my dress." I said, a small smile creeping over my face. He said nothing, but he did chuckle quietly to himself. At that point, Priscilla Zabini and Avery Jr. entered the room, clearly having just finished whatever it was they were doing.

"Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence, Avery." Lucius remarked smartly. Priscilla sat down near Lennox, one of Lucius's minions, and whispered something coyly to her friend across the table, which made Lennox's face turn sour in disgust. Avery took his place a few seats away from Lucius, looking very pleased with himself. "I trust you didn't break anything doing whatever you were doing." Lucius remarked as he pulled his chair out from the table.

"Well, I tried not to. But I must say, your walls are very thin in places." Avery remarked smartly, following Lucius's lead.

"Please be seated." Lucius, the gracious host remarked without a flinch after what Avery said. We all followed his lead, all taking seats in our chairs and the graciously decorated table, which was instantly covered in the most lavish food, laid out perfectly in front of us. As we all began to dig in to our rich meals, I couldn't help but whisper a casual word to the woman beside me, who it turned out was Celeste Macnair, sister of a man who graduated in my sister's class. She was a quiet little thing, who seemed nervous to be here.

"Before you ask," she started abruptly "I seem uneasy because my future fiancé is in this room... and I find him a vile man that I would hate to marry!" she said spitefully, yet under her breathe so only I could hear.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly.

"Rabastan. God help me." She remarked through a locked jaw as she cut into her potatoes with a vengeance.

I looked down the table only to see Rabastan, brother of Bellatrix's soon-to-be-husband, eyeing the slight brunette that was sitting beside me. "Well, the Lestrange family is a good family. I don't see what else a girl could ask for in life."

"Love?" she asked with a bitter laugh. "My parents tried the same speech on me when they told me I was to be married next month. I told them I didn't love him, and I would never marry him. Would it surprise you that they brushed my concerns off as 'girlish nerves'?" she said, now narrowing her eyes at me, like it was my fault.

"No, I'm not surprised. And I agree, to be quite frank. Pure blood cannot be wasted, and therefore I think you should not be so selfish." I replied stiffly. I then turned away from her, letting strands of my hair fall between us, acting as a shield. I heard her take a deep breath to challenge me, but when she saw that I was no longer listening, she sighed, and pushed her food away. I did not see her touch another bite for the rest of the night.

Dinner continued on without much excitement. The 5 courses of exquisite food was nothing short of the most expensive and well-prepared examples of cuisine that were available to the wizarding (and muggle) world. Everyone of course ate with the utmost care and manners, as we were schooled to do. Not at Hogwarts, of course. There, people ate like pigs, with no manners and no sense of propriety. It was like being in Care of Magical Creatures 3 times a day. But here, I felt like I was truly amongst equals. Everyone at this event was from the highest class of families, all pureblood of course. Here, I actually felt like I wasn't forced to mingle with the very scum of the world, and on top of that treat them as if they were equal to me!

_As if! _ I sniffed a quick laugh to myself as I threw my napkin on my plate, along with all the other guests, having now finished the Unicorn pie (named for the meat being silvery, like the blood of a unicorn. In really, it was actually just peaches and cherries mixed together with ambrosia sauce). There was a brief moment where all the guests made one final greeting to the people that were beside them, as a formal gesture to say they enjoyed being near them...or at least that they were happy they could bare an entire meal in their presence. I was tempted out of formality to say I enjoyed Celeste's company, but on second thought I simply turned my back to her and focused entirely on Lucius.

"What a lovely dinner, Lucius. You certainly know how to throw a party, don't you?" I said in a voice as smooth as velvet. Lucius, of course, instantly turned from whoever he was speaking to across from him (I hadn't bothered to see who it was) and gave me his full attention.

"Glad to see I live up to the Black standards." he teased with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile at his remark: our standards were high. "And might I add that your dress certainly lives up to anyone's standards."

"Well, there is only one person whose standards I wish to meet." I said coyly. Lucius instantly understood my meaning, and opened his mouth to say something, but I knew that this game had to be played properly. That is, he would have to chase me, and go out of his way to get me. And that could not be achieved if he was allowed to always have the last word. So, I interrupted his thought and excused myself to get ready for the dance. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away, but I of course did not turn to look. I'm sure Lucius already knew, but I was a pro at this game, but I had no doubt that he could keep up.

What I hadn't expected was for Lucius to suddenly appear at my side. Before I could even register what was happening, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me from proceeding into the ballroom. We were now the only people remaining in the dining room, except for the house elves who had begun to clean up after the feast. I smirked a little as I turned my body to face his.

"I wish I could apparate too, but alas I don't have that luxury yet." I said smartly.

"Oh, it comes in handy sometimes..." he remarked absently. He took the time to give my dress another once-over.

_Eat your heart out, _I thought. "If you're wishing to meet my standards, then my only advice is that I don't play kid games anymore." He said in a tone that was part serious, part flirtatious. I wasn't sure what he meant by it, and so I cocked my head to one side a bit, but my expression did not change from the smirk. "I mean that I will not be played by you. I know your history with men, and I know how you operate. Don't be mistaken in believing that I will fall for the same tricks."

_Oh, but you already have..._I thought contently, but refrained myself from letting that thought slip.

"What games are you referring to?" I asked airly. I knew exactly what he meant: I would tease a poor soul until he was border-line suicidal, bask in all the praise, love, and gift he would shower upon me, and then the next week I would leave him like he was dirt on my shoes. The game only continued to work because I had kept my virginity firmly intact, and it drove the men in my house (and others) insane. But I was in no way prepared, nor did I want to, give up such an honour to just _anyone_. In fact, as my mother had told me many years ago, "A girl like you can hold out for anyone she wishes. She doesn't need to impress anyone with something like that. The best gift you can give them is to be seen beside you. But for the one who is _really_ worth it, who matches you in both looks and wit, _that_ is who you give yourself in your entirety to." My mother's advice had stuck with me, throughout the years as men tried to buy their way into my bed and into my pants. But I remained as stubborn as a hippogriff, and refused to even consider the thought. Mind you, I had done other things, but the only thing that mattered was that my purity was intact.

"Narcissa, if you think that I am like every other man you've met, you are wrong." He stated confidently, but quietly so that it was for only us to hear. "I can provide a woman with anything she wants and needs, so long as she does the same for me." He said, his eyes flashing his true meaning. I instantly understood and gently pulled my arm out of his grip.

"Well Lucius, if you know my games so well, then you know that what you seek is not part of the fun." I said lightly, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "If you really want it as much as you say you do, then I suggest you make the most effort you've ever made." I said, taking two steps away from him. "I'm not Priscilla Zabini, you know."

"I'm well aware of that fact." Lucius said, catching up and this time placing his hands on my hips. I felt what I could have mistaken for an electric shock run up and down my spine, and I felt goose bumps cover my skin. "I may be forward in saying this, but I've had my eyes on you for a long time." He said, his breath warm against the back of my neck. "I fully intend to make you mine, and nothing, not even you, will stop me."

I felt flustered by his advances. It felt like I was living in one of my dreams again, where Lucius asked me to marry him and he gave me literally everything I asked for (in one dream I asked for sheet made from the skins of baby unicorns, and he had it ready for me by the next night). But at the same time, he was not playing by my rules! I was the one who made the demands, not him. And even if he was the man I had been dreaming about giving myself to, he would still have to play the game properly to earn it. I now slowly turned, still allowing myself to be in his arms.

"Well, you have the enthusiasm to be a worthy candidate. Now just make the effort, and you'll have no problems" I said with a quick flash of a smile. Then I gently stepped out of his arms and headed towards the ballroom. This time, he did not stop me.

I didn't immediately join the rest of the guests inside. There wasn't much excitement going on yet, as the champagne had yet to kick in for most people. I saw Lucretia across the room, bickering with her brother while some of his friends laughed at the sight. I didn't feel like joining in the display of depravity, so I chose to step outside onto the marble balcony.

Closing the French doors behind me, the noise instantly dissipated into a muffled hum. I sighed and placed my left hand over my heart. It was stilling racing from my encounter with Lucius. He was so much more forward than I had ever imaged he'd be; he always seemed to be a gentlemen, regardless of his feelings.

_Well, it is nice to know that he's had his eye on me for a while… _I thought with a crooked smile. _Perhaps that means he's already spoken to father about his intentions! _

"What are you pondering about, blondie?" I heard a voice ask from the shadows. I spun around to face the noise, and in the same motion I grabbed my wand from my dress, ready to defend myself. There was a figure standing in the shadows, who stepped out into the light once I pointed my wand at it. "Never thought you to be the violent type." Once he was in the light, I sighed with relief and lowered my wand. I had seen him numerous times at my home last summer, but regrettably I had not noticed him this evening.

"Tobias, you should know better than to sneak up on me!" I laughed, putting my wand back in my pocket. He smiled and tossed his long brown hair out of his face so I could see his smile and his dark green eyes.

"How are you, Narcissa?" He asked me, like he was an old friend as he stepped forward and hugged me.

"I'm fine," I smiled. Talking to Tobias felt like I was talking to a brother I never had. When he was proposed to marry my sister Andromeda, I was excited for him to join my family. Then of course, my sister had to mess things up by falling in love with that muggle…

"How is your family?" he asked gently. I paused before I answered, noting his eyes were a little sad. I knew that he cared for my sister very much, but she did not want to follow my family's wishes, and went out of her way to make sure she was disowned by them. I wondered if Tobias still loved her despite all that…

"Well, Bellatrix is getting married to Rodolphus Lestrange in a few months, so of course my parents are busy planning her wedding. That's about it." I said lightly. I saw Tobias's expression change for a moment, reflecting his eagerness for me to tell him more, most likely about Andromeda. But then I think he remembered that my family had cut her out as soon as she announced her intentions with the muggle.

"I'm glad to hear all is well." He smiled gently. The awkward pause was heavy, and I felt the need to fill it.

"Are you happy to be graduating?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the rest of his class, who were now starting to dance inside the ballroom. Tobias laughed and shrugged his shoulders, and once again tossed his shoulder-length hair out of his face.

"Well, it is nice to know that I don't have to wear that damn uniform again." He laughed "But I'm not sure what I'll do now… the Ministry has so many options for new graduates."

"Well, hopefully those jobs will still be there when I graduate!" I laughed. Tobias also laughed, but I got the feeling it was for another reason.

"A girl like you, working for the Ministry?" he laughed again "What on earth would you do there? Aside from make all the secretaries and office clerks insane with jealousy?"

"Well unless I'm married right away, I won't have anything else to do!" I said airly. Tobias caught my meaning and nodded his head.

"Yes, because that will be _such _a big problem for you." He teased. "I don't think you're going to have to wait very long, Narcissa."

"Well, in that case," I shrugged "I guess I'll just have to find a husband to keep me comfortable."

Tobias looked me over quickly and then sighed with amazement "Any man would be lucky to have you as his wife."

I felt myself blush a little, but I played it up to make myself seem more modest. I fiddled with the giant diamond ring on my right hand, secretly hoping that I would have something the same size on my left hand by this time next year.

There was a tap at the window, and I jumped a little. When I saw Lucretia making faces at me from the other side of the glass, I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her.

"She's such a child sometimes…" I muttered.

"Well, at least she keeps things interesting… who is she?" Tobias asked, following my friend's reflection along the glass as she opened the French doors to join us. She slid along the polished marble, stopping at my side.

"Tobias Nott, I'd like you to meet Lucretia Rosier." I said formally. They shook hands and greeted each other pleasantly. "She's Evan's sister."

"Well, I'm sure she won't be too upset when I say there is no familial resemblance between them." He smiled at Lucretia.

"Ooo, I like him!" she laughed. I smiled and then glanced inside at the festivities.

"Did you come out here for a reason? Or did you just want to flirt with Mr. Nott?" I teased.

"Very funny, Narcissa." She smirked, once again eyeing Tobias. "No, I came to tell you that Tom Riddle is here!"

I felt a wave of excitement fill my body. Tom Riddle? He was only the most talked about man in the Slytherin house. He was very powerful and charismatic, and had graduated when my parents were in school. He was the closest thing to a celebrity that we had known. He had hopes of re-establishing the supremacy of pure-blood wizards in the Ministry of Magic, and therefore making the magical world once again clean.

"Why would he be here?" Tobias pondered, finally tearing his eyes away from Lucretia and looking through the window and into the party.

"Who cares?" Lucretia laughed. "Come, let's go see!"

We rejoined the party, which was now buzzing with excitement. Of course, Lucius and his closest friends were all chatting with Tom. For his age, he looked as young and as handsome as ever. Lucretia and I slowly made our way over to the circle of men, while Tobias quickly rushed over to join in with his friends. Lucius saw me and smiled, then whispered something to Tom, who chuckled.

"Wonder what secrets they're sharing." Lucretia giggled. I simply smiled and made eyes with Lucius. Tom, who had been sitting in an armchair, now stood slowly and motioned for the crowd to silence. Everyone listened obediently, waiting with baited breath to hear what this great man would say.

"I know that you're all in the midst of a celebration," his voice was so smooth and hypnotic that he had everyone in the room at full attention. "But I have a proposition to make to all of you. Coming from Slytherin, the noblest house at Hogwarts, and all coming from the most pure wizarding families in England, I believe that you would all be a perfect fit with my cause." He paused and looked around at the crowd, momentarily looking at me with his dark eyes. "I have a group of…well, 'followers,'" he chuckled at his own joke "that are aiding me in my cause. I asked Abraxas if I could come here tonight and propose to you this…" he paused again, this time nodding at Lucius's father, who stood in a nearby doorway. "If you are looking for a way to contribute to the reformation of the magical world, and to regain the honour of your pure-blood families in this over-tolerant world, then join me. I will ensure that when we are successful in our efforts, you will all be rewarded immensely for your loyalty and service." I could see that everyone around me was thinking about his offer. I had to admit that I too was intrigued by the possibilities, but when I saw that Lucius was practically jumping out of his skin, I felt relieved.

_Good, I guess that means that Lucius will be more than willing to support me. _

"Those of you who are interested can join me in the library for a few moments," he gestured towards the doorway that Mr. Malfoy stood in, which no doubt led to the room Riddle referenced. "And I will let you know how you can make your loyalties to pure blood in the magical world known."

There was a quiet murmur amongst the crowd, and at this point Riddle made his way through the crowd and towards Mr. Malfoy, who nodded his head and followed him into the next room. Several people followed practically on the heels of Riddle, including Lucius, Tobias, Evan, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, and my sister's fiancé, Rodolphus. I noticed that only one woman followed, and that was my sister. I wasn't too surprised, but I did wonder what on earth she thought she could contribute to Tom's operations. There were a few more people who followed after a few moments, leaving only a couple dozen people, mostly women, waiting in the ballroom. Malfoy's mother called over for the band to start playing again, and it felt like everyone exhaled all at once. Tom Riddle had that effect on people.

"Well, that was exciting." Lucretia smirked as she handed me a glass of champagne. "So how about while we wait for the boys to return we go freshen up?" she gestured towards the powder room. I nodded my head, leading the way. I took comfort knowing that despite all the excitement that Tom Riddle had caused, people still stared at me as I walked, and moved aside to make my way. As far as I was concerned, I had just as much influence as Riddle over these people…

_**AN: REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you think so far.**_


End file.
